


There For Her

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether she says yes or not doesn't matter.  He's just there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For Her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** There For Her  
**Pairing:** Asuka x Manjoume  
**Word Count:** 250|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Written For:** GX Flash Bingo, #184, Asuka x Manjoume; Diversity Writing Challenge, A53, 250 words; Word Count Boot Camp, #7, 250 words  
**Summary:** Whether she says yes or not doesn't matter. He's just there for her.

* * *

She'd never said yes to him when it came to going on a date. Granted, he'd only asked once, and after that he decided it would be better to let her make up her own mind on if she wanted to date him or not. He just … stayed around. 

He didn't stalk her. He had more sense than that. But he supported her in what she did. 

All right, he dueled her into the Society of Light, but that was _one time_ and he learned better after it and did everything he could to get her out, and he would've done it himself if he'd been able to, but of course it was _Juudai_ who had the spooky mystical powers and all he could do was talk to ugly spirits – and pretty much any other spirit but that was different – and anyway she'd been freed and didn't remember what happened for a while anyway. 

When she did remember, she had a few choice words for him and he let her say her piece. He very much deserved it. In fact, it wasn't as much as he deserved, but Tenjoin-kun was a forgiving soul, most of the time. 

Manjoume wanted her to know that no matter what she did with her life, he was there for her. It didn't matter if she never said yes. It didn't matter if they were never a couple or even had one date. He just loved her, with every bit of his heart, forever. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
